


The Family Camping Trip

by Tsalty_shima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsalty_shima/pseuds/Tsalty_shima
Summary: Oikawa says that iwaizumi and him are dating as a joke. His parents are so happy to hear this and Oikawa in the end can't tell them he was joking cause he knows it would break their heart. Now Iwaizumi and him have to fake date while they are on the family camping trip.Only problem is Oikawa's sister who decides she's not going to let them just lie about this so easily.-Featuring Iwaoi's biggest shipper Oikawa's momAlso published on Wattpad by Tsaltyshima yes I am the same person so don’t accuse me of stealing.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Family Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people thank you for clicking on my story it means a lot to me. I have a few things to say before you start reading. Number one please don't hate on me too hard since this is my first time writing fan fiction. I'm also sorry for any mistakes such as grammar. Please do correct me for any bad grammar. Oh also does anyone have any suggestions for the cover cause tbh idrk wattpad covers stress me out. 
> 
> Anyways that's all I have to say so I hope you enjoy!

"Bye Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa says as he shuts the door. 

As he turns around his mother speaks up and says "You guys are so cute together." 

"I know right. Aren't we the cutest couple?" Oikawa jokes. 

To his surprise his parents eyes light up with happiness.

"Oh my god this is the happiest day of my life! My little Tooru is dating Hajime I've been waiting for this day!" His mother exclaims. 

"Hajime is a good guy I wouldn't want my son dating anyone else" his dad says with a proud look. 

At that moment Tooru Oikawa became very conflicted. They looked so happy and he couldn't ruin that. His heart clenched at the thought of his family being heartbroken if he told them he wasn't being serious. So he just goes along and acts like they understood exactly what he meant. 

"I mean what could go wrong" Oikawa thinks. 

———————————————————————————

Now Tooru Oikawa is staring to realize that yeah maybe there are some things that would go wrong when you lied to your family and tell them that you are dating your very grumpy childhood best friend. 

Iwa-Chan🥰: wait shittykawa you did what?!?

Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: I maybe lied to my family and said that we were dating.   
Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: please don't get mad at me👉🏻👈🏻🥺

Iwa-Chan🥰: obviously I'm going to be mad crappykawa  
Iwa-Chan🥰: Like you couldn't have faked it with someone else. Like someone who isn't very close with your family, comes over most days, and is going camping with your family this weekend. 

Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: come on iwa-Chan all you have to do is pretend we are dating it's not that hard 

Iwa-Chan🥰: No no no do not drag me into this, this is your fault. I am not going to cover up for you and act like we are dating.   
Iwa-Chan🥰: What you are going to do is tell your parents right now that you were joking. 

Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: but iwa-Chan they are so happy I don't want to ruin that for them🥺

Iwa-Chan🥰: I don't care you still have to tell them. 

Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: Please just for the weekend and then as soon as we get back home I'll break the news to them

Iwa-Chan🥰: What's really the point if it's just for the weekend? They'll just be sadder if you keep them thinking we are together. Did no one ever tell you the longer you lie the worse it will be. 

Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: I know but I want to let them have their moment for a little, and why is it such a big deal to you I mean it's only a weekend.  
Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: please iwa-Chan I'll watch all the Godzilla movies with you, I'll get you Agedashi tofu, and I'll do whatever you ask me for a day 

Iwa-Chan🥰: only a day? 

Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: 😤fine a week how does that sound? 

Iwa-Chan🥰: ok I'll do it but you gotta promise to tell them. 

Oinkawa🐷🐽🐖: ok I promise 

———————————————————————————

Annoying Fuckers group chat:

Iwaizumi: I fucking hate my life

Mattsun: why do you only ever text us when you are annoyed or stressed out 

Iwaizumi: because you guys are annoying to talk to any other time 

Mattsun: hey! 

Makki: so what's the problem 

Iwaizumi: Oikawa told his parents that we are dating 

Mattsun: ... 

Makki: ...

Mattsun: so what's the problem here? 

Makki: yeah seriously, oikawa's parents love you so what's the big deal 

Iwaizumi: oh idk... the fact that Oikawa and I aren't dating😐

Mattsun: wait what 

Makki: your joking right 

Iwaizumi: wdym am I joking no we aren't dating   
Iwaizumi: why would you think we are. You guys would know. 

Makki: idk we thought you guys were just hiding it from us for now 

Mattsun: either way I don't really see the issue here 

Iwaizumi: I have to fake date him this weekend at camp. 

Makki: I still don't see the problem here 

Iwaizumi: I'm in love with him I can't fake date him it will just make me go even crazier 

Mattsun: oooo wait no this is perfect you can confess to him 

Iwaizumi: no I am not 

Makki: why 

Iwaizumi: because he means everything to me and if I tell him it could ruin everything and I can't afford to lose him 

Makki: awww is this soft Iwa   
Makki: but like he probably won't reject you 

Mattsun: yeah I'm pretty sure he likes you like come on we thought you were dating and his parents believed it 

Iwaizumi: just stop he doesn't like me 

Mattsun: please just think about it and confess to him 

Iwaizumi: not happening👋🏻  
———————————————————————————

When Oikawa had thought of this plan to just fake date for the camping trip his brain had left out the biggest problem. 

"Baby brother!" 

His sister. The spawn of satan herself. If you thought Oikawa was bad than you have no idea how much worse Aiko Oikawa was. She was of course the biggest issue here. 

Aiko can read Oikawa like a book. She can read him even better than Iwaizumi. So she'd immediately be able to see through the lie that they were not dating. 

She grabs Oikawa and gives him a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much Tooru~" she has a mischievous look on her face knowing that she has already annoyed him. 

Because Aiko had that power. 

Oikawa huffs angrily and pushes her away, "It would have been better if you had just stayed at college for this trip."   
"That's not very nice Tooru" she says smirking with her hand on her hip, "I came all this way to see you." 

"I didn't ask you to" he says still annoyed. 

"Whatever, I was lying anyways I came to see Iwa-Chan."

"Don't call him Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa yells.

"Why can't I? You do" she says giving him a daring look. 

"He doesn't like it!"

"Well then you shouldn't do it either if he doesn't like it." 

"I'm allowed to he's my bestfriend. You're nothing to him but my aggravating older sister!" 

"Oh what do you mean I'm obviously his future girlfriend" and she knows that she got him there. 

"Iwa-Chan would never like you! Plus you are too old for him!" 

"Aw come on Tooru I was obviously joking. You are so easy to mess with all I have to do is bring up Hajime~" 

In the distance they can hear the door open. 

"Well speak of the devil" she says and turns to go to the door, "Hajime~" Oikawa quickly runs to them. 

"Iwa-Chan help she's being a bitch and she just got here." 

"Well I just got here and I'm already tired of your bitching" Iwaizumi says with a unamused face. 

Aiko snickers, "aw looks like your mighty Iwa-Chan isn't going to save you from me princess Tooru." 

Oikawa stops his foot like a little child, "stop calling me princess-"

"Oh my god why did no one tell us Hajime was here!" Oikawa's mom says very animatedly. 

She runs down the stairs and hugs Hajime. Then his dad comes over and shakes hands with Hajime. 

"Dad come on you don't need to shake his hand like that it's not like this is the first time you've met" Oikawa whines while Aiko looks confused. 

"Yeah why are you guys acting like this all of a sudden with Hajime" Aiko asks. 

"Well we're just really happy that he and Tooru got together!" Aiko looks between the two and smirks, "oh really? Why am I just hearing about this now?" 

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa expectantly making him answer. He's the one who dragged him into this so he can figure it out.

"W-well we just started dating l-last week so we just now have told people" Oikawa stutters out.

Oikawa could tell she knew it was a lie. She's always been able to see through him and it was especially obvious when he stuttered too.

"Aw well isn't that adorable" she says giving Oikawa the stare that proves she definitely knows they are lying. 

"Ok well guys it's time to get going. Get all your stuff." 

And with that they were off to one eventful camping trip. 

———————————————————————————

Iwaizumi gets out of the car and breathes in the smell of pine. He looks around with a warm smile. Iwaizumi has always loved the outdoors so camping was definitely his thing. He loved everything about it except the fact that Oikawa always complained about everything. He complained about sleeping in the tent(it hurt his back), the bugs("Iwa-Chan I keep getting bit!"), Aiko messing with him, and the fact that he had no service. But when Iwaizumi overlooked those things he very much enjoyed camping with the Oikawa's. Except this time he now has to also pretend to be dating Oikawa. 

The problem wasn't necessarily that it was hard since I mean he did already have the looking like he was in love with him down pat. He was worried about two things. 1. By faking this Oikawa could end up realizing that Iwaizumi was actually in love with him 2. He will see what it's like to date Oikawa and that will be his final breaking point that will make him tell Oikawa. 

Which telling Oikawa could absolutely not happen. There was too many bad things that could happen. Like he could lose his best friend forever all because of his stupid ass feelings. He needed to just get over this, but the problem was there was no way he could get over his feelings without losing Oikawa. So both options weren't the greatest. So he just went with keeping his feelings inside until Oikawa eventually found out. 

"Iwa-Chan help me set up our tent" Oikawa says knocking Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. 

Oh that's right they were sharing a tent. Which wasn't a new thing they usually did end up sharing a tent but for some reason it seemed like a bigger deal this time. 

"I better not hear any fooling around in that tent this week. Be happy I'm still letting you guys share" Oikawa's mom says making both Iwaizumi and Oikawa blush bright red .

That would be the reason it seemed that it would be worse this year. 

"Mom! Don't say stuff like that we wouldn't!" Aiko snickers and says, "You sure about that princess~" 

Oikawa glares back at her while Iwaizumi continues blushing. 

"Honey don't tease them like that" his dad says. 

"No mom continue this is hilarious" Aiko says smirking like always. 

Of course this starts a fight with Oikawa and Aiko. 

After a few moments Iwaizumi gets annoyed and says, "Hey shittykawa stop fighting with your sister to get out of setting up our tent. If you continue I'll drag your skinny ass over here and force you to help me." 

Oikawa turns around with a hand on his hip and looks at Iwaizumi, "Stop bossing me around Iwa-Chan you're not my mom!" 

Once Iwaizumi glares and him though he runs over to help anyways knowing Iwaizumi isn't one to put up with his bullshit. 

"Well I see nothing really has changed between the two of you even if you're dating" Aiko says crossing her arms. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa tense up a little hearing her say that. 

"Well I guess it would make sense I mean you practically acted like you were dating before. Everyone knew you liked each other." 

With this line Iwaizumi's mind spins into chaos. Now he knew that Aiko obviously knew they were lying so why is she saying this? Is she just messing with them like she often does? Also she says everyone knows they like each other so does everyone know Iwaizumi likes him. And more importantly what did she mean knew they liked each other? Oikawa didn't like him. 

So Iwaizumi came up with the only logical decision. Aiko had to be messing with them since there was no way Oikawa liked him. 

After Aiko left them alone Oikawa says, "You're not being very convincing at all Iwa-Chan."

"What do you mean Loserkawa" Iwaizumi says looking up at Oikawa. 

"You aren't acting like we are dating at all. You won't even let me get close to you at all. At least let me hold your hand or something." 

"No." 

"Come on Iwa-Chan no ones going to believe us were just acting like normal." 

"Not my problem, and didn't your sister believe it?" 

"Come on you and me both know she definitely knows we're lying" Oikawa says giving him a annoyed look.

"That's not my fault you're terrible at lying to her." 

"I'm not terrible at lying to her she is just a crazy person who I swear can read minds like I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Ok stupidkawa." 

Oikawa huffs, "but seriously Iwa-Chan please just make it a tiny bit more convincing so I don't have to tell them here." 

———————————————————————————

"Ugh why do we have to hike it's so annoying" Oikawa whines about it like he does every year.

"You know what's annoying, you acting like a baby and complaining about literally everything" Iwaizumi says hitting Oikawa. 

"Wow what a rude boyfriend you are" Oikawa huffs. 

"No ones around dumbass you don't have to say that shit." 

"Oh" Oikawa looks upset for a second but then quickly covers it up, but Iwaizumi already noticed. 

"Sorry I thought they were around" he says. 

"Whatever it's not a big deal" Iwaizumi says because he doesn't like seeing Oikawa's fake smiles. 

After that he sees Oikawa face lighten a bit, "Ok Iwa-Chan." 

"Ok lovebirds pick it up here we're leaving" Aiko says. 

———————————————————————————

Now the next few moments that happened will probably go down as Oikawa's worst moments of his life. At least that's what he thought but he's pretty dramatic. 

At the start of the hike Iwaizumi had a zip up on since it was kind of chilly, but half way through he got hot and decided to take it off. Underneath Iwaizumi just had a muscle tee. Now Oikawa was just appreciating Iwaizumi's lovely arm muscles when a rock had the audacity to trip him. 

Luckily Iwaizumi had caught him before he fell. 

They both blush a little but Iwaizumi quickly covers it up by saying, "Stupidkawa watch your step dumbass!" 

"Aw look Iwa-Chan the knight has saved Princess Tooru from falling" Aiko teases, "why did you fall Tooru? Is something distracting you" she says with a sly smirk. 

Oikawa's eyes widen and he panics inside.

"N-no! I was just not paying attention to where I was walking" Oikawa says frantically.

"Guys catch up" his parents yell. 

Aiko quickly catches up but Iwaizumi and Oikawa are a little bit back. 

Iwaizumi holds his hand out to Oikawa and Oikawa looks at him confused. 

Iwaizumi stares at him annoyed and says, "hold my hand." 

"W-what Iwa-Chan? Why?" 

"So you don't fall again obviously. And because you know you're the one that told me to be more convincing" he whispers the last part. 

Oikawa is quite shocked to hear that. He didn't think Iwaizumi would actually do anything even if he hoped he did. 

"O-oh yeah ok Iwa-Chan" Oikawa grabs his hand. 

Somehow that smallest touch has both Oikawa and Iwaizumi red and neither can look at each other. Oikawa out of the corner of his eyes sees the pink on Iwa's skin but he blames it because of it being hot. 

Aiko smiles when she looks back and sees the encounter. 

———————————————————————————

"Aw look at the two of you hiking while holding hands aren't they so cute honey" Oikawa's mom says and the dad agrees.(Oikawa's parents do be number 1 iwaoi shippers fr.) 

Oikawa had realized that if he kept getting red everytime someone brought it up that it would seem weird. 

So he decided to be more him by joking around and saying, "Yeah we are really cute. Right Babe?" 

Iwaizumi was caught off guard since before that Oikawa had never said anything. He was flustered but tried to cover it up by doing the usual whenever he couldn't take the emotions he got because of Oikawa. He would get extra aggressive. 

"S-shut up the hell up shittykawa" he said in a annoyed tone but he didn't pull it off completely since he still stuttered. 

"Oh my god Hajime is one of those boyfriends. They get flustered over the littlest things. Aw Hajime you're so cute! I wouldn't have expected you to be like that" Oikawa's mom says.

"Mom stop saying stuff like that you're embarrassing him" Aiko says. 

"Oh so when you say something to Iwa-Chan it's oh don't say that but everyone says shit to me" Oikawa says. 

"Language" Oikawa's dad says. 

"That's because I like Iwa-Chan more" she says. 

"Don't call him that" "don't call me that" they say at the sametime. 

"You never tell Oikawa not to~" she says giving a teasing looks.

"I do actually he just never listens so I gave up" Iwaizumi huffs.

"Aw no I think you like that he calls you Iwa-Chan~" 

"Didn't you just tell mom to stop teasing him" Oikawa says cause he could tell Iwaizumi didn't like this. 

Some part of Oikawa was happy since he always thought Iwaizumi hated the nickname.

"Fine fine I'll quit messing with Hajime" she says. 

———————————————————————————

"Finally" Oikawa thought. 

It was time for his favorite part of camping well really one of the only thing he did like about it since he didn't like camping a lot. It was finally time for campfire. It also meant s'mores which he loved. 

"Iwa-Chan make me a s'more" Oikawa says. 

"No Oikawa do it yourself I'm not you're slave" Iwaizumi says in a annoyed tone. 

"But Iwa-Chan you always make them better. Mine either get burnt or they are almost burnt so then they don't taste good" Oikawa says crossing his arms over each other like a little kid. 

"What are you talking about Tooru the burnt ones are the best" Aiko chimes in. 

"No they are best when they are just a tan color." 

"What's the point if they are barely even roasted" Aiko retorts. 

"What do you think Iwa-Chan?" 

"Hmm I'd say I'm more in the middle of the too if you. I like them a little burnt but not completely." 

"All this talk about s'mores is bringing me back to the first time we had a campfire here," Oikawa's dad speaks up, "Tooru was roasting a marshmallow for the first time and caught the whole thing on fire. He starting freaking out, and then after Aiko blew it out for him he cried that it was burnt." 

Everyone starts laughing at the memory except Oikawa who just glared at them all. 

"Tooru was always such a cry baby" Aiko laughs. Oikawa huffs, "I didn't cry that much!" 

"No she's right" Oikawa whips his head around at the sound of Iwaizumi saying that. 

"Iwa-Chan I feel betrayed you took her side." 

"Well her side is right so. I mean you're still a cry baby" Iwaizumi says bluntly and Aiko cracks up.

She looks over to Iwaizumi and goes to high five hun. 

"I love when we make fun of Oikawa together." 

"Let's get back on the topic of our first times camping" Oikawa's mom interrupts, "remember when Hajime and Tooru were little Hajime would go around collecting bugs and then would always show them to Tooru to mess with him." 

"Oh yeah and sometimes Hajime would even put them on Tooru and he would freak out" the dad laughs. 

"I should do that next time Tooru does something stupid" Iwaizumi says with a little smirk on his face. 

"Iwa-Chan no you know I hate bugs" Oikawa whines. 

"That's the point dumbass" Aiko says. 

Oikawa grumbles in annoyance and finishes his s'more.

"Oikawa you have chocolate by your mouth" Iwaizumi says when he notices it. 

Oikawa spends a little while trying to wipe it off but still misses it, "did I get it." 

"No stupidkawa right here" Iwaizumi says pointing to the right side of his mouth. 

Oikawa tries again but still doesn't get it. Iwaizumi gets annoyed and goes over to wipe it off his face himself. Oikawa's face goes bright red when he realizes what Iwaizumi did. 

When Aiko looks over at them an idea pops into her head. 

She smirks thinking about how this will go and says, "speaking of old times let's talk about how obvious it was that Tooru had a crush on Hajime." 

"W-what do you mean" Oikawa says freaking out that she brought this up. 

Then there is Iwaizumi who is looking shocked and very confused. 

"Yeah like it's been obvious that you've had a crush on Hajime since middle school. Hmm maybe even before that. Did notice too mom and dad?" 

"Oh yeah he's always been so into Hajime it was so cute! He was always latching onto his side and not want to be away from him" Oikawa's mom says and Oikawa starts to panic even more. 

"Hey can we sto-" "and he always would stare at Hajime. 

"Wait oh my gosh mom remember when Tooru would get jealous if Hajime talked to a girl. Oh wait he still does that" Aiko smirks at her panicked brother. 

"Not to mention he would always flirt with Hajime though I think Hajime thought he was always just mess around."

Iwaizumi looks over at Oikawa looking very shocked. 

"I-I do not." 

"What's the problem admitting it Tooru. I mean you guys are dating so it isn't a big deal" Oikawa glares at her for that, she knows exactly exactly what she is doing. 

She then turns to whisper to Iwaizumi and Oikawa and says, "and everytime he sees you he looks like he wants to jump your bones then and there." 

Iwaizumi eyes widen and he blushes very hard when he hears that. 

Oikawa is shocked though when she turns to Iwaizumi and says, "don't think I'm letting you off the hook Hajime. I mean you might be a little better at hiding it then Tooru. But don't think I didn't catch you staring at him too all those time." 

Hajime feels like he's going to throw up when he realizes that Oikawa is going to now figure out that he likes him. 

"Also the fact that you do literally everything Tooru wants. I mean you might be reluctant at first but you always end up doing it. That's some simp behavior right there. Oh and you always make sure that Tooru doesn't push himself even if you tell him not to in a aggressive way." 

"Not to mention you always get very annoyed when Tooru fakes being happy. I've noticed how you always try very hard to get him to really smile." 

"Ok Aiko I think you can stop now the couple looks extremely embarrassed plus it's getting late we should head to be" Oikawa's dad says. 

"Ah well I guess I can leave them be for now" she says. 

After that they all go in to go to bed. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi are awkward and don't know what to say. On both sides they knew what Aiko said about them was true but what about the other. Did they really like each other back. Iwaizumi was going to ask Oikawa but Oikawa laid down and he decided not to bother him. 

———————————————————————————

The morning after was a little awkward to say the least. Both were quite embarrassed by what was said about them while still being shocked at what Aiko said. Neither understood why she was saying things like that, that weren't true. In other words, they are both oblivious fucks who won't even consider that the other likes them even when it's literally laid out right in front of them. 

To say that Aiko was annoyed would be an understatement. She went through all this to make the fuckers realize that they are in love with each other and this is what she gets. She gets two idiots who wrote off what she said as a joke. I mean sure she joked around a lot but here she was really telling the truth. 

She's watched them pine over each other for years. She decided to let them figure it out themselves since it wasn't her business, but after hearing Oikawa say that he was going to separate from Iwaizumi after graduation since he would never like him. She decided she needed them to realize it before it was too late. Then Oikawa came and made the perfect opportunity for her to make them realize what they have been too blind to see. Except the plan didn't work because it seems to have just made it worse. 

Aiko decides she needs to think of something quick to help them. It has to be today because they will be forced together. If they wait till they get home the two might just end up ignoring each other. So she decides to convince Iwaizumi to say something to Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi might not seem like it but he's probably going to be easier to convince that Oikawa likes him. I mean Aiko has been trying to get Oikawa to go after Iwaizumi for years with him not doing anything so she doesn't think another conversation with really help. So she goes up to him in hopes that he might be slightly easier to talk to. 

"You know ignoring him isn't going to fix your situation" Iwaizumi jumps, not realizing she was behind him. 

He decides to play it off like nothing and says, "I'm not sure what you mean Aiko."

"Oh you know the fact that you are embarrassed about what I said last night and are now ignoring him because you think everything's been ruined." 

"I-I no" he says. 

"Well I mean I just wanted to say you know Tooru also feels just as embarrassed about what I said" Aiko says obviously knowing Iwaizumi lied.

"Oh... so Oikawa isn't ignoring me because he's disgusted" Iwaizumi asks. 

"Nope. He thinks I was messing with him just like you think I also messed with you." 

"So you are trying to tell me Oikawa has no idea I like him because he thinks you're lying. He's also embarrassed like I am." 

"Mhm" Aiko says impatiently. 

"So theoretically that means I might also be wrong about the whole you joking thing. Because if he's also embarrassed that means he could be embarrassed thinking I know. And if he's not ignoring me because he's disgusted then that probably means he's ignoring me because he thinks I will react badly. Right?" 

In Aiko's head she thanks god that Iwaizumi is way smarter than Oikawa.

"Hmm well why don't you ask Tooru and see" Aiko smirks. 

Iwaizumi sighs, "this was all apart of your plan wasn't it?" 

"Maybe. It might have not exactly went to plan though." 

"Fine I'll talk to him. Happy?" 

"Very" Aiko says with a triumphant smile.

"Come on kids get ready we are going to head down to the lake!" 

"Well why don't you look at that perfect timing" Aiko says. 

———————————————————————————

The more time they spend walking down the lake the more nervous Iwaizumi gets. He knows that he probably shouldn't be since his talk with Aiko indicates that Oikawa feels the same. Even after being told all that he still feels for some reason that Oikawa will reject him. 

The walk down was also very weird. It's been so long since he's seen Oikawa this quite. Oikawa was always talking and being up Iwaizumi's ass so this was very different. Iwaizumi definitely didn't like this kind of different so he knew that despite being scared he needed to figure this out with Oikawa. 

As soon as they got to the lake Oikawa went off in the lake floating around in his pool tube while Iwaizumi sat back for a little longer thinking of how to start the conversation. He's never confessed before so he didn't really know how to do it without sounding dumb. After 5 minutes of Aiko giving him the look he finally went to swim over to Oikawa. 

"So do you really want my bones everytime you see me" hearing that Oikawa falls out of his tube and into the water. 

Well that wasn't exactly what he planned to say. When he lifts his head out he has a annoyed look in his eyes. 

"Iwa-Chan you know I don't like getting my hair wet when we go swimming" he whines. 

Iwaizumi can tell that Oikawa is just covering up the fact that he's flustered by acting angry. 

"Wow Iwa-Chan that's the thing you ask out of everything. Well now I know where your heads at" he says trying to lighten the tone but it ends up coming off awkward.

"Ugh I didn't mean it like that. Sorry it was just I didn't know how to start this conversation." 

"So.. you decided to open the conversation with that." 

"Ok shut up I know it wasn't my smartest play but I need to talk to you." Oikawa gets a nervous look on his face hearing that, "s-sure what'd you want to talk about?" 

"So about what Aiko said... did she mean it. Do you really like me?" 

"W-what-" Iwaizumi cuts him off, "and be honest cause I need to know." 

"What about you huh? Was she telling the truth about you too?"

Iwaizumi gets annoyed at that, "stop trying to flip it on me I asked you first!"

Oikawa huffs, "Fine yeah she was telling the truth. Yeah I have liked you for years, yes I always wanted to be by your side because I like you, I do stare at you all the time because you're hot and nice to look at, I do get jealous when you talk to girls, and yes I've been serious every time I flirted with you." 

Oikawa looks up nervously and sees Iwaizumi smiling widely. "Good, because she was telling the truth about me too." 

Oikawa looks at him in disbelief, "w-what is this some cruel joke there's no way you like me." 

Iwaizumi sighs and gets closer, "your superiority complex would be good about right now." 

"Huh" Oikawa says. 

"I like you too shittykawa so get that sad look off your face already it's ugly." 

"Hey! For someone who likes me so much you are awfully rude-"

Oikawa gets cut off by a press of lips to his. It takes Oikawa a second to comprehend that Iwaizumi is kissing him. Oikawa can't believe this is actually happening after all these years of him wishing for this it's finally happening. His thoughts come to a stop though when he hears whistling and cheering.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa stop and look over to see the Oikawa's all cheering at the moment.

They head over to them and hear, "finally I thought your plan wasn't going to work Aiko." 

"Come on you should have more faith in me mom you know I wasn't going to let them leave without them confessing." 

"Wait you knew we were faking" Oikawa and Iwaizumi say at the same time. 

"Not at first but Aiko ended up telling us so we could help her with the plan. Though I don't think we really helped much" Oikawa's Dad says.

"No Dad you guys did great flustering them and bring me enjoyment. Oh and you two can thank me by the way since you two would still be helplessly hiding it if it wasn't for me" Aiko says with a smirk. 

Oikawa still sits there with his mouth wide open and says, "this entire time we faked it for nothing."

"I mean not for nothing we're together now" Iwaizumi says. 

Oikawa's mom springs up in joy, "yes I'm so happy you two are together I mean I was so happy the first time before I heard it was a lie which by the way Tooru never lie to me like that again."

Oikawa's eyes light up in fear at that and everyone laughs. 

Then as the last few moments of their camping trip come to a close Iwaizumi just stands their smiling at Oikawa thinking about how Oikawa's stupidness actually helped them be pushed into finally admitting their feelings for each other. And Iwaizumi doesn't think he'd have had it gone any other way. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's made it this far! I hope you enjoyed my probably terrible writing and have a nice day!   
> \- Tsaltyshima


End file.
